


KomTim | 安價 | 論精蟲充腦的壞處

by aLady



Series: DCEU 安價文系列 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, First Time, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Tim Drake, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 康納是個血氣方剛的少年，老是想要吃掉男友，但是男友有一個好可怕的爸爸，怎麼辦？是前一篇的續集：https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026003是這篇噗的整理：https://www.plurk.com/p/nyvegm感謝各位參與的小天使，這篇太歡樂啦~~~~~~
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: DCEU 安價文系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911871
Kudos: 5





	KomTim | 安價 | 論精蟲充腦的壞處

提姆德雷克原本只是一個平凡的高中生，但身為Omega的他自幼就對羅賓異常崇拜；也許那是因為小時候父母帶他去看過飛翔的格雷森家族表演，從那時起他就喜歡上了迪克格雷森——後來被他發現，迪克就是羅賓，提姆就更崇拜他了。

這種崇拜的心情破滅，是在他看到迪克死訊時。他不敢相信自己的偶像居然就這樣死了，所已開始暗中調查，沒想到居然調查到了背後一連串的陰謀，自己也淪為貓頭鷹法庭的商品。

幸好布魯斯韋恩——蝙蝠俠——把他救了出來，事後他還參與了蝙蝠俠的行動——他真是不敢相信這一切都是真的，但是他現在是蝙蝠俠的羅賓了。

迪克後來懷孕生下了龍鳳雙胞胎，男生叫湯馬斯，女生叫瑪莉。布魯斯幫迪克跟傑森辦了一場盛大的婚禮，新人在所有人的祝福之中走出了教堂，坐上了車子。  
  
當車子開動時，後方個罐子鏗鏗鏘鏘了起來。迪克把手中的捧花往後一扔，提姆非常想要那束花，因為那是迪克的幸福，他也想要得到那份幸福；可是他為了接住捧花，腳下一滑，差點從樓梯上摔下去，還好有人接住了他。

提姆看了看手上的捧花，確定自己接到了以後，才後知後覺地抬頭看接住他的人。

他紅著臉，不好意思地說：「謝謝你，我只顧著搶捧花，沒注意腳下。我叫提姆德雷克。」

那個人的笑容也很靦腆，「我叫康納肯特。」

「很高興認識你，康納。」怎麼辦，覺得對方好像有點帥……

「我也是，提姆。」  
  
「我可以請你喝咖啡嗎？」康納不知道自己為何會蹦出這句話來，不過他有種不想放掉這個Omega的感覺。

提姆愣了愣才會意過來，「謝、謝謝！我很喜歡喝咖啡……可是我等下要跟布魯斯一起回去……改天、改天好嗎？」他也有種不想錯過機會的感覺。

「那我可以先跟你要電話嗎？」康納想著至少要個電話。

他正想找一張紙，可是阿福已經在叫他了，於是提姆匆匆把自己的電話號碼寫在了康納的掌心上，就跑向阿福那兒去了。

康納看了看掌心，剛剛那個Omega的手掌好軟好細……好可愛，忍不住想要把他的手抓得緊緊的不放開。

克拉克跟露意絲走了過來，剛剛發生的事情他們都看到了，克拉克拍了拍康納的肩膀，「他爸爸是個麻煩的人喔！」

「欸？」康納忽然有些害怕了起來。

「放心啦！別聽他在講，你沒問題的！」露意絲說，「既然要約會，那要不要先去買個禮物呢？」  
  
康納想了想，提姆剛剛說他很喜歡喝咖啡，那不如去買咖啡豆好了，哪邊的咖啡豆好呢？他可以飛過去買……

康納晚上在房間裡覺得很悶，他的腦袋裡現在都是那個叫提姆的Omega，纖瘦、可愛，看起來很靦腆，可惜今天沒有喝到咖啡。

下午他已經飛去義大利買了咖啡豆回來，希望提姆會喜歡他挑的咖啡豆；不過如果他們要去約會，要去哪裡約會呢？

康納迅速查到了一家裝潢好而且有氣氛的咖啡店，網路上的評價說他們的蘋果派很好吃，不知道提姆喜不喜歡蘋果派？

康納決定傳個簡訊去問問看：

嘿，提姆，我是康納，今天很高興認識你，你說你很喜歡喝咖啡，那咖啡配蘋果派你喜歡嗎  
－康納  
  
提姆收到簡訊的時候剛洗好澡回到床上，他躺著打開簡訊，發現是一組未知號碼，差點刪掉，定睛一看才發覺是康納傳的簡訊，在問他喜不喜歡吃蘋果派嗎？

康納：收到你的簡訊我很高興，我通常只喝黑咖啡，不過如果是能跟咖啡搭配的東西，我都喜歡。  
－提姆  
  
收到提姆回傳的簡訊，康納差點把放假的天花板撞爛，克拉克還為了他的騷動過來敲門關切。「沒事，克拉克，我很抱歉，不過我沒事！」

「好，要小聲一點，畢竟我們在大都會市，不是在堪薩斯。」克拉克說完就回房間去了。

確認克拉克走了以後，康納把剛剛找到的店的臉書專頁傳給提姆看，想知道他對那家店有沒有興趣。  
  
提姆沒想到康納回信回得這麼快，看到康納的邀約他很想去，可是迪克跟傑森去度蜜月了，家裡的人手忙不過來，如果他還去約會，這樣阿福要照顧兩個小寶貝……太累了，他得留下來幫忙。

不過如果康納能來莊園呢？這個點子真不錯。

於是提姆就問了康納要不要來莊園玩，阿福的小甜餅配咖啡也很好吃。

傳完簡訊後，提姆忍不住在床上滾來滾去，還想著如果康納來了，他要穿什麼衣服比較好；不過現在的他有上網搜集康納資訊的衝動。

「不，不行，如果我這麼做就太變態了……」但他還是管不住手，搜了一些社交平台。  
  
提姆搜到了一些社交帳號，看起來是康納朋友的。有一個叫卡西的貼了一張肯特農場照片，康納的大手在擠牛奶呢……站在卡西旁邊的小男孩是……標記的名字是巴特，看起來也是一個開心果。  
提姆點進了巴特的帳號，看見了他轉貼了Superboy的報導，是社區的老奶奶感謝康納幫她把貓從樹上救下來的事情，康納人真好。

提姆又滑了下去，看到一張康納出醜照，笑死他了，是巴特擠牛奶的時候不小心噴到了康納的臉，天啊看起來真是糗極了！

……可是，康納好可愛喔……提姆在床上滾來滾去，像個迷弟一樣花枝亂顫，越看越對他有好感。  
  
收到了提姆的邀請，康納又跳了起來，不過他很克制的拿捏好了力道，免得床被他撞出一個大坑洞。他決定明天一早就回農場請瑪莎做個美味的蘋果派帶去給提姆當伴手禮，還要跟克拉克說他會晚一點回來，因為要去拜訪韋恩家。露意絲一定會給他支持。

打定了主意後，康納就要開始回簡訊，可是打著打著又覺得直接說OK太……好像太躁進了，還是說自己會經過莊園好了，於是他就這樣回了，還說如果不嫌麻煩的話，不知道自己可不可以打擾呢？

提姆也很快就回了：不會打擾，兩個小花童一定會很開心。

看到提姆這麼快回簡訊，康納又差點要跳起來了，可是如果他再弄出騷動，克拉客就又要來敲門了。忍耐，忍耐。  
  
康納昨天晚上就像一個第一次參加校外教學的小孩一樣睡不著覺，雖然最後他還是睡著了，但也很早就起來準備了。當瑪莎看到穿著西裝的康納出現在家門口時，感到有些意外，一問之下才知道他準備要去約會，便答應他趕快烤蘋果派。

另一廂，布魯斯把提姆叫到書房去懇談，因為他早上聽阿福說提姆想邀請康納肯特來家裡玩，而他下午都得在公司，這讓我布魯斯很擔心。

「提姆，我聽說你邀請了康納肯特來家裡。」

「對呀！」

「氪星人……算了你要小心，他不只是氪星人，還是路瑟那個光頭。這枚戒指你拿著，要是那個氪星人想做什麼，你就拿出來對付他。」布魯斯把戒指塞進提姆手中，「記住，雖然他們看起來人畜無害，但畢竟還是……氪星人，而且他還是個Alpha，小心就是。」

提姆沒想到布魯斯會說這些，還塞了氪石戒指給他……難道超人平常有對布魯斯做什麼人神共憤的事嗎？  
  
蘋果派烤好以後，康納便馬上到了韋恩莊園，他來的時候看見布魯斯的車子剛好出去，想起克拉克跟他說的，最好不要跟布魯斯起衝突，以免怎麼死的都不知道。還好還好，他出門了。

康納按了門鈴，來應門的是阿福，布魯斯寧願自己開車也不願意讓提姆跟兩個嬰兒在家裡跟氪星Alpha共處一室。

阿福領著康納來到客廳，布魯斯交代過禁止氪星人進入提姆的房間。提姆一看到康納就為之驚艷，因為康納穿了西裝還打了領結。

「哇，你真帥！」

「因為要來見你呀，我的玫瑰。」

阿福聞言挑眉，而提姆臉也瞬間紅了，康納也不知道為什麼自己會脫口而出。

「因為你的臉就像玫瑰一樣紅啦，哈哈哈！」

尷尬。  
  
阿福暗暗思考著，這個情況到底要不要回報給布魯斯老爺知道，但布魯斯老爺說不定已經在客廳放了竊聽器，已經聽見剛剛的對話了，啊，肯特先生前途堪慮啊——

「這是你說的蘋果派嗎？」提姆決定打破這尷尬的氣氛，「好香。」

康納立刻把蘋果派打開來，「對，剛烤好的，現在吃正好。」

提姆的眼睛都亮了，因為那個蘋果派真的好香，連阿福都被那香味折服。

「提姆少爺，我先去準備飲品，您要咖啡，對嗎？」

「對，我要黑咖啡。你呢？」提姆轉過頭問康納。  
  
「——啤酒！」此話一出口，康納就知道大條了，他看到管家的狐疑眼神就盜汗，趕忙改口，「不、不是啦，我不小心說錯了，我是想喝黑咖啡啦！哈哈哈哈……」連他自己都不相信。

阿福挑眉，「兩杯黑咖啡馬上來。」

阿福離開了以後，康納才把手中的禮物拿給提姆。

「這是什麼？給我的禮物嗎？」提姆很好奇裡面的東西，「我可以打開嗎？」

康納點點頭。

提姆打開了袋子，發現是義大利出產的咖啡豆，很是驚喜，「哇！這種咖啡豆泡黑咖啡最好喝了！謝謝你！」但又想到自己沒有準備禮物，好像有點失禮。  
  
提姆不知道自己為何有勇氣給了康納一個吻，康納愣在那兒不敢相信剛剛發生的事情，提姆親了他耶，提姆親了他耶！他好容易才按捺住自己不要爆衝，不然會讓管家對他的印象更差。

提姆看著毫無反應的康納，覺得奇怪，康納是不是對他沒有意思呢？怎麼會這樣？  
  
於是提姆再次親了康納，這次康納整個忍不住了，環著提姆的腰就親下去。當阿福端著兩杯飲料走過來卻看到提姆的小腿勾起時，讓他想到了二戰某張經典照片。他想著提姆少爺大概對這名氪星人也有意思吧，老爺好像不看好，但是提姆少爺如果很喜歡他的話……  
  
阿福想了想，還是不要助紂為虐好了。他咳嗽了兩聲，讓吻得忘我的兩人嚇得趕緊分開。

「阿福，咖啡已經泡好啦？」提姆隨便找了一句話來說，反正現在說什麼都很尷尬。

「是的，提姆少爺。」

「阿福，你也一起來吃蘋果派吧！」提姆拉著阿福加入他們，畢竟化解尷尬的最佳方式就是假裝什麼都沒發生過。

「謝謝，不過我得上樓去看看兩個孩子，他們也許該換尿布了。」雖然不想助紂為虐，但阿福也不想在這裡當電燈泡。「有什麼需要，打室內電話給我，我馬上準備好。」

提姆覺得有些不好意思，但一時之間也想不到什麼了，只能目送阿福上樓。  
  
康納切了一塊蘋果派給提姆，提姆吃了一口驚為天人，他沒吃過這麼好吃的蘋果派，以後吃不到怎麼辦啊？吃著吃著，樓上忽然傳來了一陣嬰兒的哭鬧聲。先是獨唱，緊接著變成二重唱。提姆知道阿福一定忙不過來，可是放康納一個人在這裡也很奇怪，就問他想不想去看看寶寶。

康納一口答應。婚裡那天他看見兩個小巧的寶寶就覺得可愛，很想再看看他們。

於是提姆領著康納上樓去了。

來到了嬰兒房，果然看到兩個寶寶正在阿福的手裡哭泣，提姆趕忙過去抱下一個，免得阿福太過勞累。

「瑪莉，不哭，不哭唷。」提姆釋放了一些費洛蒙來安撫他們，寶寶很快就不哭了，阿福如釋重負。康納看著提姆手上的寶寶，覺得真是可愛，光禿禿的頭上長出了些許金毛，那藍色的大眼珠子還含著淚轉啊轉的，可愛極了。

提姆把瑪莉交給了康納，抱走了阿福手中的湯馬斯，然後要阿福先去休息。

「阿福，你好辛苦，這裡讓我跟康納來就好了。」提姆半推著把阿福推出門外。

「先生，您完全可以放心把他們交給我。」康納補充。

阿福挑眉，看起來不是很信任康納，但是提姆少爺都這麼說了，他還不離開去休息，提姆少爺肯定會把他推到他的房間去的。

於是阿福就先下去休息了。  
  
康納看著看著，越看越喜歡寶寶們，他的思緒又忽然飄向了遠方，在那不久的將來，他會跟提姆結婚，然後生出好多寶寶。提姆的寶寶一定很漂亮，一定也有著提姆一樣的藍色眼珠子……啊這夢太美了，康納真想永遠不要醒來。不過，瑪莉的啜泣聲還是把他拉回了現實。

「糟糕了，她一定是在想阿福。瑪莉很喜歡阿福的。」提姆根康納交換了孩子，「瑪莉，別哭唷，阿福爺爺需要休息，不然他好累呢。」

康納覺得提姆照顧孩子的樣子真是可愛到爆棚，提姆好溫柔，好可愛啊！他又有難以抑止的衝動想上前去吻提姆了，但是他們手上都有寶寶，這不方便，而且今天他們已經吻了太多次了，明明還沒交往……  
  
「乖乖的瑪莉，瑪莉最乖了。」

提姆哄得孩子笑了，這充滿著柔性光輝的提姆佔據了康納的心，讓他不小心脫口而出：「提姆，我們結婚吧！」講完自己也嚇到。

提姆也被這突如其來的求婚嚇到，他們……不是才第一次約會嗎？為什麼進展這麼快呢？他該怎麼辦？答應還是不答應？布魯斯會怎麼想？布魯斯會同意嗎？迪克會怎麼說？他該怎麼辦？  
  
「我覺得我們的進度好像太快了，先從一般朋友做起吧？再說我還不知道你喜歡的食物、興趣還有其他事情。」這話半真，因為他已經先查過了康納好友的臉書，大概知道他喜歡什麼，但是他不能說出來，免得會被當變態。

康納被打槍所以有些難過，不過至少還能從朋友做起，那就從朋友做起吧！

「好，我們從朋友做起吧！」等等，那你剛剛親我的意思是？康納忽然好混亂。

「那個……我們直接交往看看好不好？先交往也可以慢慢認識彼此？而且其實第一次見到你，我就想跟你在一起了！」

提姆被這個要求嚇到，直接交往嗎？這樣可以嗎？迪克跟傑森是有感情以後才正式在一起的，可是康納卻想直接交往？這樣能成嗎？

見提姆猶豫，康納立刻撒嬌道，「交往看看嘛！我會好好保護你，我會好好經營我們的感情的！」  
  
「經營什麼感情？」低沉的聲音突然降臨，讓康納嚇了好一大跳。

「布魯斯，你怎麼這麼早回來？」提姆看到爸爸回來了，立刻投奔懷抱。

「不回來難道讓你被拐跑嗎？」布魯斯心裡這麼想，但還沒有不能克制到講出口。

「你、你好，韋恩先生。」

「叫我布魯斯吧。」叫姓氏還是太疏遠了，畢竟他跟超人是好朋友。

「布魯斯你要不要吃蘋果派？」提姆想要幫康納解圍，所以提起蘋果派，希望能夠轉移布魯斯的焦點。

「蘋果派嗎？好像不錯。孩子我替你抱著，你去把東西拿上來吧，我們在嬰兒房吃。」

康納感到背涼，因為他很清楚布魯斯是故意支開提姆。

果然不出康納所料，布魯斯是故意支開提姆的，在提姆下樓以後，布魯斯露出了一種讓康納五味雜陳的眼神，接下來他連珠炮般的說話，更教康納背涼。

「別想利用雙胞胎來拐我兒子，更別想拐走我的寶貝金孫….還有你剛才讓瑪莉哭了是吧？我知道你也是披風一員，但是你上次不小心砸毀公園裡的溜滑梯，害小朋友好陣子沒溜滑梯玩，另外就是上次克拉克不小心把星球日報的招牌給砸了，差點就砸到馬路，我說你們兩個能不能小心一點，要知道正義聯盟的賠償都是誰在處理的……希望你足夠聰明。」布魯斯喋喋不休地說著，眼神卻溫柔地看著懷中的瑪莉，讓康納好錯亂。而且為什麼連克拉克做的事情都算在他頭上了？還有為什麼他會知道溜滑梯的事情……康納的背流了好多冷汗。  
  
提姆端著蘋果派回來了，這點的時間對康納來說好像一生那麼漫長，雖然他的一生也沒多長。  
提姆塞了一塊蘋果派到布魯斯嘴裡，現在這個父慈子孝的畫面讓人看不出剛剛還在上演誰敢來晚餐，康納精神有點錯亂。

而此時布魯斯的手機忽然響了，原來是迪克跟傑森打電話回來，布魯斯很想跟迪克抱怨氪星人的事情，於是走回自己房間。迪克告訴他不要想太多，康納是個好人，也許提姆的緣分到了也說不定，孩子大了總是要飛的，說得布魯斯不好意思了起來，他還是不能接受，但他決定聽迪克的話讓提姆自己選擇。

走回嬰兒房，布魯斯把手機交給提姆，因為迪克想跟他說說話，後來提姆開了視訊，讓迪克看看他的寶寶有多可愛。他們又講了好幾分鐘，迪克才被傑森催去吃飯，這才掛斷電話。  
  
布魯斯後來去換衣服，因為身上都是蘋果派屑屑，房間內終於又剩下提姆跟康納兩個小大人。提姆想了想，康納剛剛的提議其實也很有道哩，也許他們可以直接交往看看？反正不適合的話分手就好了，當朋友也成吧？

「那個，康納。」

「嗯？」康納把睡著的湯馬斯放回嬰兒床以後轉身看向提姆。

「你剛剛的提議我考慮過了，我覺得或許可行。」

「蛤？」如夢似幻。

「就是……我們交往看看吧！」提姆紅著臉說。  
  
康納不敢相信自己聽到的，提姆剛剛說什麼？他說要交往看看耶！這是真的嗎？還是他的幻聽？才經歷過對方爸爸的洗臉，現在馬上來個大逆轉，經歷了冰火五重天的康納愣在那兒像尊木雕。

提姆見他動也沒動，便又再次說了要交往看看的事。奇怪，是他剛剛說得太小聲嗎？還是康納在玩一二三木頭人？

這時康納才回過神來，紅著臉高興地答應了提姆，然後抱著提姆高興地轉圈圈，甚至還飄浮了起來。

「這樣我們就是男朋友了！」他好想立刻召告天下，他有一個超級可愛的男朋友，他的小男友是羅賓，是幫助蝙蝠俠解決了Omega綁架案的聰明助手。  
  
提姆沒想到康納會有這麼大的反應，覺得他為免也太可愛了，才一點小事就有這麼大的反應，個性一定很古意。也許他沒有看錯人，康納會是一個值得在一起的對象。

「康、康納……把我放下來吧，你會吵醒孩子的……」提姆提醒康納不要太high，太high會亂事，康納這才冷靜下來。其實剛剛他的思緒已經飄到很遠的地方了，大概在婚禮那邊吧，提姆穿著一襲淺藍色西裝，被他牽到禮堂——

「康納？」提姆覺得他怪怪的，怎麼叫了也沒有反應呢？

這是因為康納還在幻想當中，現在他的思緒已經飄到了蜜月——  
  
這時阿福出現了，看著漂浮在空中的兩人，尷尬地咳嗽了兩聲。

「布魯斯老爺邀請康納先生留下來吃晚餐，不知您方不方便？」

聽到布魯斯三個字的康納瞬間被拉回了現實，那感覺就好像被爸爸發現打手槍一樣尷尬。  
「好，謝謝，我可以。」等等，他不太想留啊，為什麼答應了啦布魯斯很恐怖耶——

康納的內心在尖叫。

康納記得他看過一部叫誰敢來晚餐的電影，那部電影講的是一個白人男生去黑人女友家作客的故事，影片中的「岳父」對男主角百般刁難——現在他就是男主角。

雖然布魯斯沒有看著他，但他總覺的布魯斯的視線像克拉克的熱視線一樣快要把他燒出窟窿。不過說到那部電影，最後還是順利結婚了，麻煩岳父也同意了婚事……他跟提姆也有機會吧？

康納想著想著，心思又飄向了不知道哪個方向，眼神不自覺又瞄到提姆那邊去。提姆半長的頭髮很適合他，藍色的眼睛也好漂亮，他笑起來的樣子更是可愛，哄小孩的時候簡直散發著聖光——

康納這次真的感受到了熱烈的視線，他瞄到了布魯思銳利的眼神，嚇得他差點弄壞刀叉。提姆看他滑稽的樣子笑了出來，他當然知道布魯斯在想什麼，可憐的康納，下次要好好補償他才行。

晚飯過後，阿福又上了些水果，不過因為時間真的太晚了，康納只好先告辭。  
  
「康納，有機會再來哦！」提姆台著頭看著康納，因為康納已經飛起來，準備要回家了。

「好，我會的。提姆，如果你有什麼事，喊我的名字，我一定會馬上飛到你身邊。」

「我聽迪克說過，只要他喊克拉克的名字，克拉克就會馬上到他身邊，原來真的可行呀？」超級聽力真的好厲害。

「因為在茫茫人海中，只有你的聲音是最特別的。」康納講完這句話之後才發現自己臉紅到炸開，提姆也是。他用透視線看到布魯斯正要走出來，嚇得他趕緊夾著尾巴落跑。  
  
布魯斯很高興走出來時那個氪星小子已經滾了，他輕輕拍著提姆的肩，告訴他想談談。提姆很聰明，自然清楚布魯斯想談的是什麼。但他絕對想不到布魯斯居然已經在他的房間安裝好鉛板跟紅太陽燈這些設備，到底是怎麼做到的？

「布魯斯，我很謝謝你關心我……」

「可是我想跟康納嘗試看看，他讓我感覺……很好，」提姆忽然臉紅了，「她是個好人，布魯斯，目前我們只是先交往，不會做什麼的。你放心，我會保護好自己的，而且重心還是學業跟家裡，請相信我。布魯斯，你的支持對我來說很重要。」提姆握住布魯斯的手，露出一個布魯斯無法拒絕的笑容。

「……總之，戒指你隨身帶著，還有要小心Alpha，Alpha都只想著交配。」

「可是你也是Alpha呀！」

布魯斯啞口無言。迪克和提姆總是能戳中他的軟肋，知道自己拗不過孩子的布魯斯放棄了。

「好，你們可以交往看看，但是如果他做了不規矩的事情，你一定要告訴我，還有，發情期不准見面。」他才不會讓他的乖寶寶在發情期時去面對大野狼呢。

提姆笑了，布魯斯的反應真是可愛，也許等一下應該跟康納視訊說一下這事呢。  
  
康納一回到大都會市就馬上打了視訊通話給提姆，告訴他自己已經平安回到家了，現在很想念提姆。

提姆笑著說，「不過也才十分鐘，你就這麼想我啦？」

「對呀！」康納笑著轉圈圈，讓提姆看看他的房間，「雖然有點亂，不過下次你來一定會很乾淨。」

提姆笑了。  
  
這時一個可愛的身影竄入畫面之中，原來是強納森，他正拖著小熊，拿著故事書走過來。

「康納，我想要聽故事……」

看著他很睏的樣子，康納有點想讓他快點上床去睡覺，不要來當電燈泡；不過提姆覺得小朋友好可愛，所以就說他可以念故事書給強納森聽。強納森聽了很高興，就說要聽提姆的故事。提姆從書架上拿了一本書。  
  
提姆挑了一下，拿了當年自己收集的《蝙蝠俠羅賓故事（全年齡版）》，康納看到書名時皺了一下眉頭，為什麼連這種時刻都要讓他想起提姆難纏的爸爸？

「很久很久以前，在高譚市，有一個英雄，叫黑暗騎士，他總在夜間出現，把罪犯統統抓起來。但是高譚的罪犯好多好多，所以蝙蝠俠找了一個勇敢的小朋友當助手，那個人就是羅賓。」提姆一邊說著，一邊露出崇拜的表情，他的語調也不自覺便成了對爸爸和哥哥的崇拜。

強納森聽著聽著，越來越喜歡蝙蝠俠跟羅賓，他問提姆，「蝙蝠俠真的很厲害嗎？跟我把拔一樣厲害嗎？」

「當然嘍。」

「蝙蝠俠跟羅賓也會飛嗎？」

「不，他們都不會，可是他們很努力打擊犯罪唷。」

康納覺得自己好像眼花了，居然會在提姆眼中看見愛心。

「哇，那他們真的很厲害呢！羅賓是我的偶像！我要跟羅賓一樣！」強納森興奮的說著，「我想看看羅賓。」  
  
這時康納把強納森拎起來，告訴他已經過了九點了，你早該上床睡覺了吧。

「可是我還想聽故事！」

「不行，這樣提姆葛格會很累的。」康納消失在鏡頭前大約三秒的時間，他剛剛用自己的超速度把強納森丟回他自己的房間。

現在應該能好好跟提姆聊天了吧……

沒想到此時背景傳來了雙胞胎的哭聲，提姆很不好意思地告訴康納，蝙蝠俠出門了，阿福在蝙蝠洞支援，只有他能哄孩子了。「真不好意思，我們今天只能聊到這裡了。」提姆露出了一個抱歉的笑容，而康納被這個笑容可愛到了，覺得下面好像有點硬硬的。

他脫口而出，「給我一個晚安吻吧！」

提姆的臉瞬間紅了，他覺得很害臊，可是雙胞胎的哭聲越來越大了……好吧，硬著頭皮——

雖然只是隔著螢幕的吻，但是康納還是硬起來了。通話結束，提姆去照顧孩子了，康納只好在床上寤寐思服，輾轉反側。

因為求之不得，如果遲遲不解決下面的硬度他睡不著，所以康納拿起手機，調出之前拍提姆的照片。就在他把褲子脫下來，老二叫出來的同時，手機螢幕突然變成血淋淋的蝙蝠鏢，還傳來了陰惻惻的，蝙蝠俠的低沉嗓音，說著「I am watching you」，這真是天然的解毒劑，康納立刻軟了屌，晚上做夢還夢到本來跟提姆去遊樂園玩，結果在鬼屋裡碰到蝙蝠俠的畫面，嚇得他立刻醒了，還喘氣連連，不敢相信蝙蝠俠到夢中追魂索命。隔天他把這件事情告訴克拉克，結果獲得了超人的爆笑聲。  
  
露意絲對康納感到抱歉，但這件事情真是太好笑了。不過，布魯斯做的是太過了，所以她就叫克拉克晚點去跟布魯斯談談。

話說這超人聽從妻命跑去找好朋友蝙蝠俠談談孩子的事，本來是想好好開導布魯斯這個老朋友的，想說他才剛幫兩個兒子辦婚禮，應該不至於這麼食古不化吧？

沒想到他馬上被蝙蝠俠死亡凝視還嗆聲說，「談戀愛可以，但誰都知道，青春期容易擦槍走火。」

正當超人還想替康納辯解下去時，黛安娜跑來打斷了他們說要開會了，你們還在這邊嘰嘰喳喳什麼，於是尷尬的談話結束。

開完會以後，克拉克還是嘗試挑戰蝙蝠俠的底線，當然還是失敗了，蝙蝠俠持續用死亡凝視看著他：「雖然說青春期容易擦槍走火，但康納才五歲，嚴格來說根本離成年還很久，得更加小心。還有，別想對我的兩個小孫子下手，我會保證讓康納明天見到的不是太陽而是紅太陽還有氪石，我說到做到。」雖然劈哩啪啦講了這麼多，但布魯斯還是覺得，如果康納是認真的，以後求婚的話，可以考慮再說。  
  
聽到蝙蝠俠最後的那段話，超人有點欣慰，畢竟康納也不是完全沒有希望，這算是好事，不過還是要提醒康納，不要觸犯了蝙蝠俠的毛。康納聽了以後完全沒有欣慰的感覺，反而增添了許多煩惱。唉，下體硬硬的怎麼辦啊？  
  
於是康納今天用浴室用得比較久，他本來是想在裡面用冷水沖澡降火，但是想到如果他跟提姆結婚，也許可以在浴室來個好幾發——提姆的大腿被他抓著，深怕站不穩的Omega只能撐著牆壁……這畫面太過刺激，於是他忍不住握住了自己的陰莖，抹著沐浴乳上下套弄。

噗神疼惜康納，經過了這麼久的時間，終於讓他射了出來，雖然是Alpha又是氪星人，但射完以後還是進入了不應期，現在完全是聖人模式。外頭的強納森吵著要上廁所，但聖人康納的結還沒退，不好意思出去。

後來克拉克跟康納懇談，說如果要自慰不要在公共空間做，在房間做才不會影響到別人，不然你這樣子是要我怎麼放心呢？蝙蝠俠的顧慮不是沒有道理的。  
  
聽了克拉克這麼多叨唸，康納的心思還是跑到了提姆那裡。提姆的身材跟他比起來嬌小多了，看起來也瘦瘦的，抱著應該很舒服。糟糕，好想抱提姆喔。

康納覺得自己又硬了。

克拉克瞇起眼睛看著眼前這個精蟲衝腦的小屁孩，考慮是否要K下去。他在布魯斯面前說了康納那麼多好話，結果康納做什麼回報他啊？氣。

康納覺得自己每天這樣思春不是辦法，所以決定早一點跟提姆結婚才是根本解決之道。知道他的決心的克拉克扶額，他已經沒有辦法了，找死也不是這種找法啊！

康納回牧場砍了一塊木頭燒成碳然後再把碳燒成鑽石，之後就飛去高譚找提姆了。

提姆打開窗戶就看到男朋友在外面，手裡還拿著一只鑽戒，當下他立刻嚇傻了，康納難道是要跟他求婚嗎？想不到居然是真的，康納真的向他求婚了！提姆內心又雀躍又害怕，這進度是不是太超英趕美了？

「康納……我覺得我們的進展太快了，我們才交往沒幾天……不是我不喜歡你，只是……我還沒有結婚的心理準備.…我們還是按照原來的步調好不好？而且布魯斯應該也不能接受我們這麼早婚。」

康納的臉當下就垮了，一副受傷的狗狗樣，讓提姆有點難過，但又不知道為什麼康納這麼躁進，其中必定有原因。

於是提姆秉持著偵探的精神從康納那裡套出一些線索，然後又從他朋友的臉書中發現了一些蛛絲馬跡——原來康納是精蟲上腦！

天啊！康納如此容易精蟲上腦，如果得不到滿足的話，他會不會移情別戀啊？提姆擔心了起來，想著應該要做一些事情來吸引康納的注意。  
  
於是提姆研究起《印度愛經》還有《108式》，順帶把《氪星人生理學》也念完了，想到氪星人的結異於人類就特別害羞。提姆雖然已經來過發情期，但還沒真正體驗過性，他覺得自己應該要先來練習一下才能適應氪星人的結。

所以提姆上網訂購了一些仿真按摩棒，想說來試試看。

而且之前不小心看到傑森跟迪克的……性事，好像挺美妙的？

於是提姆拆開了那個黑色的包裝袋，把號稱仿真氪星人假屌拿了出來，他嚇了一跳，因為沒想到這麼大這麼粗，天啊，康納的不會也是這樣吧？這麼大到底要怎麼塞啊……  
  
於是提姆拿起電話撥打給迪克。迪克很高興接到弟弟的來電。提姆說雙胞胎很好，家裡也一切平安，迪克知道提姆特地打來一定有什麼想說的，所以他便要提姆直接說出來。

「就是，是我同學啦，他也是Omega，他說他想要體驗按摩棒，但是買了太粗的不知道怎麼用，所以我想說幫他問問你。」唬爛。

迪克強忍著爆笑，這誰一聽都知道那個朋友就是提姆自己，但是提姆居然買了按摩棒嗎？老天鵝啊，他的弟弟居然買了按摩棒。

「提姆你已經拆封了嗎？沒拆就退貨吧。」迪克建議。

提姆臉紅透了，「你怎麼知道是我？」

「拜託，這種起手式『我有一個朋友』的通常就是替自己問的啦！」無一例外。

既然被哥哥發現了……提姆就硬著頭皮要迪克教他怎麼用，這個問題也讓迪克害羞了起來。   
  
迪克紅著臉，躲到廁所去講電話。

「你不在發情期，所以會需要一點潤滑，你有沒有買潤滑？」提姆的第一次，不能受傷。

「他送了我一罐KY。」提姆小小聲地說。

「那不錯，總之你先用KY抹那根東西。」迪克也跟著變小聲了。

提姆照做了，覺得那根東西濕濕滑滑的感覺真奇怪。

「然後這需要你自己來找，每個人進去的角度都不太一樣，但是因為你說那很粗，所以最好先讓你自己準備好……你先用龜頭的部分戳一下你的穴口。」越講越害羞。

提姆躺在床上，雙腿大開，試著按照迪克描述的方式去弄，這角度好像可以，但是硬硬的巨物抵在入口的感覺是挺奇怪的。

「你多戳幾次，不要一次塞進去，會受傷，你先讓自己的穴適應一下，大概就像你要進門以前要先敲門，所以你多試幾次看看……」迪克咬著下唇，因為光是教提姆自慰他就已經濕了，所以忍不住脫了褲子，張開自己的大腿……  
  
迪克突然想到，立刻讓提姆用那個會不會太超過了，應該循序漸近才對，所以他又叫提姆先把假屌放下來，改用手指練習比較不會受傷。

「你一樣先用KY抹手指，然後自己喬角度，放進去，如果不會不舒服，你再增加手指。」

提姆紅著臉，他現在真的要把自己的手指塞進去了。剛剛只有用假屌的龜頭戳自己的穴口，雖然只有進入一點但還是覺得……現在是要用手指插進去了，有點緊張。

「提米，不要緊張，第一次總是會有不舒服的感覺，但……你會愛上這種感覺得……」迪克已經把三根手指放進自己體內了。

「迪克，我現在……進去三根了。」有點奇怪的感覺，有硬硬的東西在體內的感覺好奇怪。

「接下來，等你的肌肉差不多適應了手指的粗度，你可以像用剪刀一樣，替自己的通道擴張。」他邊說邊做。

提姆按照哥哥的說法去做，現在體內的感覺更奇怪了……有一種痠麻卻舒服的感覺……  
  
「迪克，我覺得……感覺好……奇怪……」提姆在擴張的過程中不小心碰到了個點，那讓他的陰莖跳動了一下，嘴裡也不小心呻吟出聲。

迪克一聽就知道提姆找對了位置，「你……找到了前列腺……繼續按摩那裡……會很舒服哦……」他邊說自己也邊弄著敏感點。

  
「迪基鳥你躲在廁所幹什——」本來想接著說「要去吃飯囉」卻說不出口了，他的老公居然在廁所裡面自慰，這是什麼養眼畫面？

等等，他一邊打電話一邊自慰？這是？

傑森的妒忌心爆發了，立刻衝上去搶了電話，一看居然是提姆，迪克的口味怎麼變得如此特殊？

「傑森，不要誤會，我在請教迪克一些事情……」提姆不好意思地說。

傑森皺眉，隨後立刻明白了。

提姆打電話來請迪克教他自慰，迪克大概是教到濕了受不了才順便自慰了起來……光想就覺得可愛極了。

「提姆，具體的你應該已經清楚，我現在要跟迪克來做一下運動，你自己加油，再見。」  
電話硬生生被掛斷。  
  
電話被掛斷了，提姆現在只能孤軍奮戰，繼續試著擴張自己敏感的內壁。由於剛剛碰到了前列腺的關係，提姆的內部已經開始分泌愛液，他的身體也越來越酥麻。

他忽然想起當時傑森跟迪克在做運動的時候，傑森的屁股一直動，意思是不是要進進出出呢？於是提姆嘗試模仿著傑森的動作抽插自己的手指……

「喜不喜歡哥的大棒棒啊？」那時傑森咬著迪克的腺體，迪克整個人弓起來大喊著，「喜歡，最喜歡你的大棒棒了！」聲音甜膩，讓人融化。

提姆發現抽插真的有差，他的腿現在感覺好酥……通道越來越濕，慾火也越來越旺。他覺得自己準備得差不多了，可以用按摩棒了。

正當提姆喬角度要插入的同時，窗外又響起了康納的聲音，提姆一緊張，按摩棒就被他推進去了一半，他驚叫出聲，還動彈不得，按摩棒卡住了！

康納在外面聽到了提姆的叫聲之後非常擔心，他很想進去，但是又不太敢，因為上次來求婚才被拒絕過，如果現在又被拒絕怎麼辦……

還是有禮貌一點，先敲門好了。

叩、叩、叩——

沒有回應的聲音，只有一陣香甜的叫聲。

這是怎麼回事？

提姆剛剛不是在驚叫嗎？怎麼現在變成這種聽了讓人下體很硬的聲音呢？

不會是有人在侵犯提姆吧！不行，他要趕快闖入——  
  
破窗而入的瞬間，康納跟提姆兩人都傻了眼。提姆整個人愣住，而康納下意識衝到了提姆旁邊，提姆因為太過羞恥哭了出來，康納現在也不知道該怎麼辦。這個畫面雖然在他的腦海裡run過好幾遍，但親眼看見提姆含苞待放，害羞得眼中含淚的樣子，他硬到快爆炸了。

康納想著要安撫提姆，「很痛嗎？」

提姆含著淚水點點頭，「幫我……拔出去……」他太緊張了現在完全拔不出去。康納便跳上床，握住了那根按摩棒……

聽見窗戶的爆破聲，布魯斯立刻從書房衝過來，正想敲門卻聽見了裡面傳來「很痛嗎」跟「拔出去」什麼的，他也不管了就直接破門而入。「提姆你沒事……」眼前居然多了個不速之客，而且康納在上提姆在下而且那個氪星人手裡還抓著一根按摩棒，按摩棒還插在提姆的體內……

布魯斯的臉黑得像墨水一樣。

提姆跟康納也很震驚，但提姆迅速冷靜了下來，研判情勢康納小命會不保，於是他趁布魯斯還沒回過神來趕快叫康納去找超人或是黛安娜。

「康納快跑！」他大叫，布魯斯的戒指就要拔出來了——

康納回過神來，聽見提姆叫他快跑還愣愣的，提姆就說，「如果你再不跑我就跟你分手！」嚇得他立刻飛回去找克拉克。

經過這麼一嚇，提姆的按摩棒滑了出去，但腿軟的他來不及阻止布魯絲跑去蝙蝠洞。糟糕，他一定是想殺去砍康納，他不能讓悲劇發生！提姆大叫阿福快去阻止布魯斯發瘋。阿福早就已經去拖住布魯斯了，提姆趕緊打電話給迪克讓他們怎樣都好快點回來，然後趕緊穿好褲子下去加入阻擋悲劇發生的行列。

而此時克拉克愉快地哼著歌，絲毫不知就在剛才發生了引爆戰爭的危機。

「啦啦啦，啦啦啦，美味的晚餐～」今天的紅酒燉牛肉一定很讚。

衝回家的康納回想著剛剛發生的事情心有餘悸，渾身冒著冷汗的他悄悄打開陽台門飛進家裡。

「康納回來啦？洗個手換個衣服，順便幫我叫一下強納森跟露意絲，晚餐馬上就好了。」廚房傳來克拉克哼歌的聲音。

康納關上門的瞬間，外頭烏雲密布、風雲變色，忽然吹起狂風還隱隱看起來要打雷，正道盡了康納如今的處境與心境。

「怎麼突然颳起風來了呢？」克拉克看著外頭的天氣著實不解。  
  
而韋恩莊園這邊也正是烏雲密布。

雖然阿福和提姆努力阻擋著布魯斯，但是氣昏頭的布魯斯誰又能阻擋？正當他就要跳進蝙蝠戰機時，雙胞胎哭泣的警報聲響了，布魯斯頓時回了神，想著要趕快去看可愛的孫子們，就放棄殺去超人家的念頭。

他轉身往樓上走去，提姆跟阿福也跟了上去以免布魯斯等下又發狂。此時布魯絲突然停下了腳步，轉身看向身後的提姆，道：「……關於你的交往對象我要重新審視，暫時不許跟他有任何的接觸。」

提姆的心都垮了。

「布魯斯今天其實都是誤會……」他想告訴布魯斯真相，但是布魯斯不讓他有說話的空間。

「不要為他辯解，Alpha都是精蟲充腦，下體思考，他今天這麼做根本就是染指良家Omega，我應該把他送去——」

雙胞胎哭泣警報器越想越大，布魯斯放棄談話，趕快跑去看他可愛的金孫。

被禁止見面了的提姆好心碎，坐在餐廳裡不知道該怎麼辦才好，他想跟迪克說，可是迪克沒接電話。阿福端出了一壺安神花草茶和一盤小甜餅，他已經聽提姆少爺說了事情發生的始末，真是一連串的誤會啊，現在布魯斯老爺還在氣頭上，也只能先安慰提姆少爺了。

「老爺現在還在氣頭上，誰去說他都聽不進去的，提姆少爺，他不是要刻意阻擋您的戀情，只是擔心您受到無法挽回的傷害。畢竟迪克少爺才經歷過那樣的事情，布魯斯老爺當然會擔心您。」阿福安慰著提姆，提姆喝了一口花草茶卻覺得食不知味。

另一方面，坐在餐廳的肯特一家快樂的吃著晚飯，只有康納悶著，他一樣食不知味，但又不敢把事情說給克拉克聽……

「葛格你是不是心情不好？」強納森一語驚醒夢中人，克拉克跟露易絲立刻看向康納。

「是呀你今天好像怪怪的。」克拉克關心地說，「是不是跟提姆發生問題了？」  
  
康納憋了好久了，現在真是哭笑不得不知道該怎麼說才好，克拉克可能也會被蝙蝠俠追殺，好可怕……

而另一廂。

做完激烈運動的迪克跟傑森洗了個澡神清氣爽，迪克拿起手機才發現提姆打了好多通未接，還有語音訊息好幾通，迪克覺得不太放心就打開來聽，沒想到家裡發生了這麼多事情，布魯斯要殺康納？為什麼？提姆沒有說得很清楚。迪克告訴傑森，「家裡好像出事了，趕快打包行李回家吧！」

傑森怒握著手機，「當然要趕快回家！」不然他的小寶貝就要被變態拐跑了！他決不允許！  
  
康納最終還是沒說出口，只是說今天有點不舒服所以才會這樣，克拉克他們根本不信，但是也不想戳破。

回到房間以後，康納試著打給提姆，但是電話都沒通。

不會吧，提姆不會就這樣跟他分手了吧……

康納好想去找提姆，可是……他不敢。

另一方面，迪克也打回去給提姆，總算了解事情原委了，啊，可憐的小倆口被布魯斯拆開了，他們根本就是牛郎織女吧？可是牛郎織女一年還能見一次，惹到布魯斯，連見面的機會都沒有。

同一時間，傑森的表情很陰沉，那個氪星人居然想要拐他的兒子女兒，原來接近提姆只是一種手段嗎？真是不能小看這些外星人，不，不對，那個氪星人有路瑟的基因，一定是基因劣根性造成的！不行！

傑森飆到時速兩百。

「阿福！提米！我們回來了！」迪克興奮地蹦蹦跳跳進入大宅，一手拎著蛋糕一手拎著咖啡豆，完全不管後面搬著大包行李的傑森。

「迪克少爺，傑森少爺，歡迎回家。」阿福立刻上前幫傑森的忙，他們這趟蜜月旅行肯定買了不少東西，看起來超重。

「阿福，提姆呢？」迪克四處張望，沒看見提姆。

「提姆少爺在房間，他現在很需要您的陪伴，迪克少爺。」

「好，我去看看他，傑森，我晚點再回房間整理行李。」迪克一溜煙的跑上樓了，傑森心想，你才不會整理呢，都馬是我在整理！

提姆一看到迪克馬上就上前抱住大哥，哭訴布魯斯的誤會。迪克安撫提姆，說布魯斯只是擔心你們嘛，等他不氣了就沒事了。結果迪克安撫提姆安撫到跟他一起睡，傑森抱怨迪克根本就是不打算整理行李。  
  
第二天迪克就把康納叫來高譚見面，他們不敢在家見面，所以就先約在外頭。

看到康納一臉陰沉，迪克生氣了，開始唸他太消極，不過是被禁止見面嘛！要是完全放棄就真的沒希望了。康納被他唸得自慚形穢，決定打起精神來，決心振作。

「很好，這才是布魯斯會欣賞的兒婿！」迪克的雙眼充滿了鬥志。

於是他開始計畫邀請肯特一家來大宅玩，目的是把誤會都解開。超人聽了迪克的說明以後把康納的頭頂打出一個大包，「這麼夭壽的事情，怎麼不先告訴我！」難怪最近蝙蝠俠都用一種奇怪的眼神看著他，現在想來毛骨悚然。

露意絲拿藥膏給康納擦，「你這樣打他要怎麼出門啦！」還要去見未來岳父呢。

計畫執行當天，迪克還特別請了芭芭拉來鎮壓布魯斯，免得不小心鬧出氪星人命。  
  
布魯斯如預期的結屎面，如果有陰陽眼肯定能看到他周圍的氣場壟罩著黑暗。但就算看不見也能感覺得出來，克拉克的皮繃得很緊，畢竟他太了解布魯斯的脾氣了，這聚會就像鴻門宴一樣可怕啊！

迪克把提姆從樓上帶下來的時候，布魯思銳利的眼神就降臨在了康納身上，讓康納有點後悔沒穿尿布來。

看到男友的提姆自然是很高興，但看到布魯斯的狠瞪提姆又很擔心。

迪克敲了敲杯子，開始說話了：「今天請大家來吃飯，是為了把誤會解開。」接著迪克就敘述了那天的完整情況如何如何，「所以一切都是誤會，康納只是想幫提姆而已。」

芭芭拉拍了迪克的肩，附耳道：「你把提姆的私事講出來他很尷尬欸……」迪克這個少根筋的！怎麼會把人家這種事晴拿到餐桌上講啦！

提姆整個人的臉紅得像猴子屁股一樣，而康納也不遑多讓。

然而這樣的解釋並沒有讓布魯斯看開，他反而拍桌站起，說道，「都是因為那小子才讓提姆想嘗試禁果！」指。

克拉克現再也不太高興了，「青春期難免對身體產生好奇，你不能完全怪康納啊！」

「為什麼不行！」傑森從樓上下來了，「他還想拐我的雙胞胎欸！你們的家教到底是怎樣！」

「誰說康納想拐雙胞胎？」克拉克為此感到驚訝。

「他上次來抱雙胞胎的時候整個人的表情像是在性幻想！」布魯斯繼續指著康納。

「什麼！康納！你！」克拉克驚訝地看著康納不敢相信。

「不！我沒有！」康納為自己辯解，「我那時是想著提姆！」

「那也是在想色色的事情！」布魯斯拍桌。

「你們別吵了！」芭芭拉雙手拍桌，「都給老娘坐好！」

眾人聽話坐下。

「很好，這一切根本就是誤會！布魯斯，你太神經質；康納，雞雞不要在別人家特別是蝙蝠俠的家癢，癢就回自己家抓！」  
  
「好了，現在應該誤會都解開了吧！太好了，大家快開動～」迪克開心吃起來了，完全沒注意芭芭拉無言的表情。  
  
餐後提姆拉著康納溜到角落去。康納滿腹委屈都寫在臉上，提姆看了很心疼，就小聲說反正有迪克在，不如我們週末去外面約會吧。聽到邀約的康納總算恢復了精神。

布魯斯已經被芭芭拉跟迪克鎮壓，但是傑森還是很不爽，繼續放話說，「要是康納動了他家雙胞胎的歪腦筋就等著瞧吧！」看到迪克笑他笑得很開心，傑森忍不住拉迪克的臉頰，「你笑得也太開心了吧！」

「真的很好笑嘛！」迪克拍掉老公的手，對他吐舌頭。  
  
講完悄悄畫的提姆把康納拉回餐桌上，芭芭拉跟露意絲還在安撫布魯斯的情緒。這時阿福剛好現身送上餐後甜點，順便勸解：「布魯斯老爺，我知道您是擔心提姆少爺收到傷害所以才這個樣子。但少爺有資格追求他的幸福不是嗎？我認為康納少爺雖然年少有些衝動，但身為旁觀者的我，看得出來他是真心愛著少爺的，您先放手看看讓兩位相處的如何都還來得及不是？我相信康納少爺會真心待提姆少爺好，就像傑森少爺對迪克少爺一樣。」微笑看向康納，「但，康納少爺，假如您讓提姆少爺受傷、傷心難過了，恕老夫我膽敢一說……先不論老爺或者是其他的家族成員會不會放過您，我可是真的會讓您見不到明天的陽光，還請您有心理準備。」

芭芭拉推了推眼鏡，「如果你敢讓提姆不開心，我們全家會讓你不開心，而我不能保證到時我壓不壓得住布魯斯。」

傑森也頻頻點頭。  
  
阿福翩然退下。

肯特家只有露意絲一個人正常，強納森不懂剛剛差點發生腥風血雨，自顧自的吃著甜點，克拉克跟康納根本如坐針氈。  
  
迅速吃完甜點的強納森說想看小弟弟跟小妹妹，迪克說好呀，然後傑森殺到中間說他來帶小鬼上樓去看，但實際上是要監視氪星人以防寶貝孩子遭到染指，畢竟那個大的不是個安分的。

此時，大宅的門鈴忽然響了。

本來就在走廊上的傑森就說他去開門，誰知打開門就看到了塔莉雅和一個沒看過的小男孩站在外頭，深知等下應該又有大戲上演的傑森心裡有點毛。牽著傑森手手的強納森看到了一個年紀跟自己差不多的小男孩很高興，馬上伸出了手跟對方打招呼：「我叫強納森，你呢？」  
  
黑髮綠眼小男孩直接無視強納森的手，看著傑森說：「我是來找父親的。你是我父親嗎？」

剛走過來的迪克摔破了手上的茶杯，震驚地看著傑森：「你、你、你在外面有了？孩子都這麼大了？你、你……我要搬出去！」說完便衝上樓去打包行李跟小孩。  
  
「什、什麼！老子才不是他爹！塔莉雅，老頭在裡面你自己去找！」說完就趕緊追上樓去找迪克，他在樓梯追到了人，把他拉到懷裡，不管對方的掙扎，緊緊扣著，「你聽我解釋，恁爸這復活前復活後都只有你一人！」

迪克仍然掙扎著不想聽。

「那個死小孩真的不關我的事，恁爸一生只嘟你一人！別離開我。」傑森深深吻下去，本來還扭動著的迪克放棄了掙扎。

一群人聽到躁動聲馬上從餐廳跑來看發生了什麼事，康納看到迪克他們吵架下意識牽起了提姆的手。

自己走進來的塔莉雅跟小男孩說：「那就是你哥哥們。」眾人馬上把眼睛轉向小男孩。

眾人眼睛如今聚焦在布魯斯身上，而布魯斯一臉嚴肅地走上前去跟塔莉雅說話。傑森很不識相地繼續吵說他也不是乾哥哥他絕對沒有跟塔莉雅睡覺，要迪克相信他，結果被迪克巴了頭說安靜，沒看到現在大家都在凝神聽八卦嗎？

康納看著眼前發生的一切，心想提姆的家人怎麼越來越多了，而且看起來很不好惹，怎麼樣怎麼應付——

內心正在嘶吼。  
  
布魯斯冷酷地看著塔莉雅，為何她會出現在此呢？但無論如何，她挑了一個不合適的時間來訪，布魯斯只能請她離開。然而塔莉雅之所以吸引布魯斯，也是因為她的獨特性格，她完全無謂布魯斯的逐客令，把小男孩推到了他的面前。

「這是你兒子。」

布魯斯皺眉，「我的兒子只有迪克、傑森跟提姆三個，哪裡來的第四個。」

「收養的是有三個，親生的只有這一個。」塔莉雅把手放在男孩的肩上，「達米安，這是你爸爸。」

「啥潲！」傑森不小心大聲說出了口，被迪克青。

布魯斯面色凝重地盯著塔莉雅，並且快速觀察這個名叫達米安的男孩，看起來約莫八九歲，除了塔莉雅的綠眼，塔莉雅的小麥色皮膚，這個孩子活脫脫跟他小時候一個模樣。

良久，布魯斯陰沉著臉對塔莉雅說：「什麼時候？你做了什麼？」

迪克心裡大叫著：「哇嗚！布魯斯認了！布魯斯有兒子！」

康納整個傻眼。

「你做過了什麼你不知道嗎？Beloved，那晚之後，我懷孕了，達米安是我們的兒子。」然後運用黑科技揠苗助長。

一旁的強納森眼睛一亮，達米安是蝙蝠俠的兒子，那就是他們家的朋友，可以找他一起玩了，康納哥哥有自己的羅賓，他也有自己的羅賓了，太棒了！

人群後面的康納小聲的跟提姆說，「我保證，以後絕對不會發生這種讓你難過的事情。」

提姆微笑，牽著的手握得更緊緊了。

強納森開心的跑過去牽達米安的手……

強納森牽起了達米安的手，達米安皺眉的時候看起來跟布魯斯好像，他本來想甩開強納森的手，但是怎麼也甩不開，還被拉到屋裡去玩。

露意絲提醒兒子要有禮貌才對，結果強納森吻了達米安的手背，讓達米安臉紅了。  
  
「為什麼事到如今才把……達米安帶過來？」布魯斯知道眼前的女人沒有這麼簡單。

「因為我管不動了，而且孩子想見爸爸。」她說。

就在他們重溫舊夢的同時，達米安反拉著強納森的手跑去找三個哥哥嗆聲，「韋恩家未來的繼承人是我，不是你們！」

傑森開始不爽了，才小小年紀就這麼囂張，「小鬼沒大沒小沒禮貌！」迪克拉著傑森不讓他罵孩子。

「達米安，歡迎你來我們家。」迪克露出招牌笑容，走下樓來要跟達米安握手。達米安看了看眼前和藹的大哥哥，居然情不自禁的握了他的手。迪克母性大發，直呼好可愛。

此時阿福走了過來，詢問達米安要不要喝牛奶，達米安抓著迪克的手搖頭，阿福就走去布魯斯那裡，說，「老爺，晚點我們來檢討您夜間活動時健康教育方面的問題。」接著阿福就把眾人帶回已經收好的餐桌上，一人上一杯紅茶，而提姆的是黑咖啡。

樓上的嬰兒房傳出了哭聲，迪克提姆跟康納立刻上樓去看孩子。

塔莉雅喝了一口紅茶便看向傑森，「聽說你生了對雙胞胎，傑森。」聽到雙胞胎三個字的傑森跟布魯斯立刻呈現防備狀態，讓塔莉雅覺得很好玩。

「你到底要幹嘛？」布魯斯追問，但塔莉雅只是拿起杯子，繼續喝阿福的紅茶。

在樓上的迪克抱起女兒，康納則幫忙抱起湯瑪斯，而提姆則是拿出筆電開始工作。康納湊近一看，看見提姆如入無人之境般破解各個防火牆還一次看三個視窗，迅速挖掘出蝙蝠俠電腦資料裡頭的刺客聯盟祖宗十八代的資料。康納當下很震驚，覺得提姆很帥卻同時感到膽寒。

可是認真的提姆好性感，讓他雞雞又癢了。

而樓下已經吊足布魯斯胃口的塔莉雅嘴角一勾，笑著說：「你的孩子也就是我的孩子，布魯斯，想當然爾，你的孫兒也就是我的孫兒，身為祖母的我關心他們有何不妥？」

布魯斯臉色超級陰沉。  
  
「傑森，你想不想讓孩子快快長大啊？」她一邊說，一邊瞄向達米安，讓傑森覺得毛毛的。

「不了，塔莉雅，孩子應該讓他們慢慢長大，我不想錯過每一分每一秒。」

「真無趣，傑森。」塔莉雅很滿意的看著臉黑的布魯斯，「孩子就交給你了，Beloved。」然後就走出屋外，此時有架直升機已經在外面等候了。塔莉雅看著站在門口的布魯斯，給了他一個飛吻。

另一方面。

康納看著如此認真的提姆，覺得太帥了，就小小聲問他下次要不要一起去過兩人世界，沒想到迪克聽到了，還說有機會的話可以來個double date。

「我這邊有多的休息券喲！」迪克把東西拿出來給提姆，提姆跟康納一看，所謂休息券，是摩鐵休息券，康納雖然很想，但是又怕被蝙蝠俠殺了，所以就不敢碰。

本來在樓下的傑森上來就把湯瑪斯抱走，把臉埋在兒子身上壓驚，因為剛剛塔莉雅差點動他的兩個寶貝孩子。

人在樓下的芭芭拉看著事情都已經說清楚了，便說要回去處理警局的事情，於是就離開了。

克拉克看時間也差不多了，跟布魯斯說了幾句就要離開了。不過康納沒有下樓，克拉克只好上樓去把罪魁禍首押下來。大家都下樓送客，強納森看著達米安，依依不捨地跟他說再見，雖然達米安連哼都不吭一聲。

康納臨走前跟提姆說明天早上會來接他去約會，布魯斯馬上瞪過去，讓克拉克不得不趕快把康納拉走免得再生事端。

結束了如同鬧劇般的晚餐後，阿福已經整理出達米安的房間，大家各回各的房間休息，阿福跟布魯斯則在蝙蝠洞內懇談健康教育問題。

傑森跟迪克又在做運動了，提姆一個人在房間內煩惱明天要穿什麼才好。他本來想問迪克，可是發現他們忙著運動，就回房間了。

晚上，提姆興奮地睡不著覺，他想著康納是不是也一樣呢？於是傳了簡訊過去，沒想到康納馬上回信，表示自己也是一樣，高興得睡不著，希望明天趕快到呢。

提姆看著螢幕，莞爾一笑。

康納第二天騎車來載提姆，讓布魯斯很不高興，因為他覺得騎檔車很危險，但是迪克要他放心，康納是Superboy，不會讓提姆受傷的。

小倆口出去以後，迪克就拉著傑森出門，傑森不明所以，迪克說對提姆跟康納很好奇，所以要去做一下人類觀察。傑森無語。

康納帶提姆來到了電影院。

康納說要看最近很紅的電影天能，提姆也很期待，排隊買好票以後正準備排隊進場時，發現了兩個很可疑的人影，康納用透視一看，居然是提姆的兩個哥哥。

被識破的迪克只好跑出來，但是他一點也不抱歉。

「來啦！難得出來，而且布魯斯今天要到大都會市兩天，不如我們去用休息券吧！」迪克興奮地說，「那家的房間有游泳池還可以泡湯哦！」

康納正想拒絕，卻沒想到提姆說：「可是票要怎麼辦，已經買好了。」難道提姆你很想去休息嗎？

傑森摸摸頭，說，「這還不簡單，退掉囉！」

康納現在很不好意思拒絕了，畢竟是愛人哥哥的邀約啊，他不想被當難相處。

但是如果克拉克知道了，他可能就慘了……可是這趟很有可能可以破處，讓康納又期待了起來，讓傑森把票拿去退了。  
  
迪克帶著大家來到一家他有VIP的摩鐵，摩鐵櫃檯看到是他馬上就把西翼的房間的鑰匙拿給他說祝君玩得愉快。傑森心想他死的時候迪克都在這裡放浪形骸嗎？

「如各位所見，這裡什麼都有喲！這個總統級房間裡面有滑水道，還有海洋風景喲！你看右邊，貝殼海底世界呢！我跟傑森想要用那個遊樂園主題的，裡面有可以看風景的大片落地窗。」迪克熱血地介紹。

「蛤可是我想要社長辦公室風，剛剛櫃台跟我說佈置是韋恩集團的辦公室風格，外面還裝了按摩浴缸呢。」他露出了邪惡的微笑，「聽說你嘗試愛愛結果失敗，唉，誰讓我是哥哥，哥來跟你們教學吧！等下你們想玩還有時間，反正老頭後天才回來。」

康納臉紅到爆炸了。  
  
大夥被傑森推進社長辦公室風的房間……  
  
大夥被推進去以後，提姆瞪大了眼，這裡確實是布魯斯辦公室的風格，他們到底是怎麼佈置的，居然把歪腦筋動到了布魯斯辦公室上。

迪克把一旁的門打開，是摩鐵的衣帽間，裡面除了有各式服裝，連道具都準備好了，還是全新的呢。「這家的服務就是這麼貼心。」

提姆隱隱覺得這是人家特地為你準備的房間吧只給你們用吧？」他的第六感向來準確。

迪克也不害臊的直接換起衣服來，康納立刻轉過身不好意思看。迪克換了一身秘書裙裝還戴了一副眼鏡，看起來就很幹練的樣子，傑森眼睛一亮，立刻把迪克推倒在辦公桌上，扒開他的襯衫，撕破他的窄裙和黑色絲襪。

「總裁不要，德雷克主任在看……」

康納一聽到迪克講這句話，下身立刻就硬了，他轉過身看著提姆，後者正目不轉睛地看著還拿出筆記本抄寫筆記，相當認真，讓他相當驚訝自己的男友這麼有研究精神。  
  
「屁股這麼翹還穿這種裙子不是在引誘人犯罪嗎？」傑森把迪克翻了過來，讓他貼在桌子上站好，「這麼不乖的omega，你說應該怎麼懲罰呢？」他拉開抽屜，拿出手銬和繩子，用手銬在迪克的背上磨蹭。

冰涼的觸感讓迪克顫抖，傑森馬上把他的裙子拉下，看到丁字褲以後打了他屁股一下，「上班竟然穿這種褲子，看來真的是很淫蕩呢！」

「總裁……人家才……不是那樣……」

「說謊的Omega要接受懲罰哦！」說完，傑森就用把迪克的雙腳綁在桌子兩側，又把他的雙手銬了起來，他完全無法掙脫。

「總裁不要……人家知道錯了….」

康納很佩服迪克到底是怎麼裝出那種哭腔，聽得他都快射了。

接著更驚人的來了，傑森手上拿著一個婦產科在用的器具，笑了一下然後就把那東西插入迪克的穴內，把粉紅色的穴給撐開。  
  
「這麼淫蕩的Omega應該讓人先檢查一下才對。」傑森看了看迪克的內壁，整個都是粉紅色的真是可愛，看不出生了兩個孩子呢。

「總裁不要.…那東西……不舒服……」其實這種被插被看的感覺讓他興奮極了。

「好吵的Omega。」傑森從抽屜拿出一個黑色口塞給他戴上，「這樣就能安靜多了。」他看向康納，而康納臉超紅。

傑森把窺視器拿了出來，說這個淫蕩的Omega應該接受懲罰，說話的同時他從抽屜拿出一條球狀肛塞，康納吞了吞口水，看著提姆的二哥把那東西慢慢塞入迪克的體內直到剩下外頭的拉環。

他每推入一顆，迪克就會發出一聲悶哼，聽起來又甜又膩，康納覺得自己會把持不住。他要冷靜，他愛的是提姆，他只要提姆！

……那些東西如果用在提姆身上，不知道他會怎樣？康納看向提姆，提姆仍然專注地上著哥哥們的性教育課。  
  
迪克的後穴開始出水了。

「出水了，只是放個肛塞就興奮成這樣，果然是淫蕩的Omega，這樣不行，我應該怎麼懲罰你好呢？」他拿出馬鞭，在迪克的翹臀上打了兩下，聲音清脆。「怎麼我越打你越興奮？」傑森嘖嘖兩聲，很專注他的角色。他又從抽屜拿出一個紅色蠟燭，點了火然後把蠟滴在迪克白皙的背上，迪克不斷扭動，讓傑森又滴了一些下去。

康納覺得自己快忍不住了，一方面是他不想讓提姆的哥哥發現自己因為看了眼前的活A片而硬，一方面是他不知道自己還能接受下去嗎，所以他拉住提姆就往外衝。

康納用透視看到了一間海洋風景，有滑水道跟泳池的房間，床還是貝殼造型的，康納想著看起來很涼應該可以滅火所以拉著男朋友就衝進去往床上一趴居然是水床，晃啊晃的感覺讓他想把男友操進床裡，不但沒滅火還燒得更旺了。

提姆玩心大起，立刻衝到滑水道上玩水，整個人衝進泳池時還大喊太過癮了還好跟著迪克他們來玩。

康納看著提姆白色的上衣都濕了，衣服都貼在他身上不說，乳頭還若隱若現。他忍不住了，不行了，提姆怎麼可以這麼可愛呢？

此時他的超聽力聽見了迪克跟傑森的床榻秘語。

「你就喜歡痛是吧，越痛你越興奮是吧！」傑森用手巴了迪克的屁股好幾下，聲音響亮，「屁股上都是我的印記，你是我的人，只能是我的。」

「傑、傑……用力，噢，再用力……啊啊、啊……」聲音有夠嬌的讓康納腦袋快要爆炸，他牛仔褲繃著的老二也快要爆炸。  
  
他快不行了，他無法阻止自己衝向提姆，提姆有點被他嚇到，因為康納突然衝過來喊著：「提姆我喜歡你！」看起來傻極了。

「我也喜歡你，康納。」提姆擁抱男友，卻不曉得自己的身體貼著康納，尤其是那個粉色的乳頭還有乳暈，康納的理智線啪的一聲斷了。

牡丹花下死，做鬼也風流，克拉克對不起了！  
  
康納親吻了提姆，舌頭滑進對方的嘴裡，感覺真好，提姆被他吻得有點暈了，康納的手臂好有力氣，他的味道好香……

康納一把把提姆抱起，飛回水床把人丟在床上壓著，一隻手把提姆的雙手固定在頭上方，另一隻手把礙事的衣服扒了，兩顆粉嫩的乳頭就在眼前招蜂引蝶，康納低下頭去，像隻蜂鳥在吸取花蜜。

敏感的地方被男友用靈巧的舌頭舔著吸著讓提姆克制不了自己，雖然迪克可以放蕩得呻吟但他還是很害羞，他不敢叫出來。咬著下唇極力忍著的提姆最後還是敗給了康納的舌頭，甜美的呻吟從嘴角流出。

康納停了下來，用他深情卻又色情的眼神看著提姆，問他：「舒服嗎？可以嗎？」

提姆很想把臉遮住，可是雙手被控制住了他完全無處可逃，眼淚汪汪地看著帥氣的男友……

提姆小聲地說，「……可以。」但是又混亂緊張地說，「我沒有準備……」緊咬著下唇，想到氪星人尺寸的老二，他緊張得說不出話，但是眼神又像吃了魅藥一樣地勾著康納，那睫毛下透露出的渴望，讓康納無法自拔。

他的提姆又騷又矜持，怎麼會有兩種極端的混合體呢？於是康納把手往下移……此時他忽然聽見了迪克跟傑森在討論新款按摩棒的事情，他忍不住想要把他們嘴裡說的外星假受孕體驗假屌拿來試用看看。

康納馬上決定實際使用。剛剛看迪克那麼享受的樣子，不知道提姆會不會也一樣呢？那視覺畫面太誘人了，於是康納快速搜索了房間，找到了那款按摩棒。

提姆看著眼前那個只比氪星假屌小一點的奇怪造型假屌，眼睛瞪大了。那個東西……康納想用那個東西操他嗎？

「外星假屌，附帶自動潤滑功能，在體內深處可以產卵……」康納說明給提姆聽，提姆相當驚訝。產、產、產卵？在他體內？

他還沒回過神來，雙腿就被康納用大腿撐開分到兩邊去了，康納看著那粉色的小嫩穴，因為緊張的開合真像在召喚神龍入洞。

他忍不住用舌頭舔那邊，引來提姆的顫抖，然後他把舌頭戳了進去，感覺到提姆的穴開始濕了……

提姆被這麼一弄，渾身燥熱，羞恥的地方被人用舌頭舔著，太、太羞恥了！提姆掙扎著想合攏雙腿，但是康納的力量太大，他的掙扎根本沒用，反像是小鳥撲騰般輕巧。

康納用舌頭舔著，用嘴吸吮了幾次後，提姆的穴已經開始有明顯的愛液。他的人類面立刻覺得這樣不夠，馬上換用手指插入。毫無技巧又粗糙的手指就這樣，一下捅入了兩根，提姆被這種飽脹的感覺刺激得想要逃脫卻又逃不走。

「怎樣？被粗粗的東西插入的感覺很爽吧！小淫娃，比起你的按摩棒怎麼樣呀？」

問得提姆臉更紅了，被放開的雙手馬上遮住自己的臉。

太羞恥了，太羞恥了！

提姆受不了羞恥感，開始哭求康納不要再弄了，但是康納立刻回絕了他，還加了一根手指進去，提姆的眼淚都快掉下來了。

「親愛的提姆，乖巧的Omega，聽話，現在才剛開始，如果連這一點都受不了，怎麼能容納我呢？」康納的笑容像極了超人，提姆覺得自己已經眼花了。康納摸了摸提姆的臉頰，又咬了他的乳頭一下，看著提姆吃痛的神情，繼續說道：「為了幫你準備好，我們來用剛剛找到的外星假屌吧！」

提姆看著康納微笑著拿出那個奇形怪狀的假屌，瞪大了眼，這東西這麼大，他哪塞得進去？他求康納不要了，可是康納用嘴含住了提姆的Omega陰莖，讓他輕顫。這是什麼奇妙的感覺？被濕濕熱熱的包住，好舒服……

正當提姆沉醉在康納的口交時，康納把外星假屌塞入了提姆已經水災氾濫的體內。

「啊……」提姆被這飽脹而酥麻的感覺給吞噬了。  
  
提姆感受到體內屬於那根外星假屌的各種不規則凸起，各種碾壓他初經人事的肉壁，他不自覺想逃，腰肢卻被康納死死固定住，下面還繼續慢慢的，一點一滴的深入。提姆哭了出來，「不要，不要……嗚嗚嗚……」他又踢又蹬但是都被壓制住了。康納一邊哄著男友，一邊又在他耳邊講著一些五四三，「我的乖Omega好Omega，這淫蕩的小身軀吃著這麼大的棒子，雖然說不想要可是你都流出這麼多水了，身體很誠實嘛……」

提姆羞到不行，因為康納說中了他的內心，他覺得很舒服可是他太羞了不肯承認。

「來，告訴你的Alpha，現在體內是什麼感覺。」

提姆整個腦袋空白了，康納要他形容感覺，這怎麼可以，這太羞恥了，他不像迪克那麼奔放，他不敢說……

康納知道他不敢說，便壞心地把假屌翻轉一圈，提姆嘴巴張得好大，一時間說不出話。

提姆說不出話，實在太羞恥了，迪克到底是怎麼做到的，回去要好好跟他討教。可是現在的情況，迪克已經救不了近火了，提姆不知道自己該怎麼辦，忽然大腦一片空白，反應能力下降一半以上。

康納看著羞恥到說不出話的可愛男友，他的人類細胞告訴他再加把火，「提姆，你可以告訴我你的感覺嗎？是不是覺得很舒服，好像有很多凸起按摩著你敏感的身體呢？……你怎麼都不說話呢？說不出來一定是沒什麼感覺，是我的錯，提姆……」語畢，康納快速抽插起外星假屌，各種凸起快速摩擦著敏感的體內讓提姆在新一輪的快感中無法自拔，Omega的小陰莖都被幹出前液來了。

「提姆，乖，告訴Alpha你的詳細感受，要乖乖的，鉅細靡遺的告訴你的Alpha，或者……」康納嘴角邪惡一勾，「外星卵要塞入體內，保證讓你很有感覺喲，寶貝。」

提姆快要崩潰。

因為不想要被弄外星卵，提姆只好哭哭啼啼地把他的感覺說出來，「有很多顆粒….啊啊……摩擦我的……那裡……很奇怪……感覺很奇怪……」

康納壞心地問，「是摩擦你的哪裡呀？提姆，要說清楚喲！」

提姆啜泣，逼自己講出來，「我的……裡面……」他講不出後穴兩個字。

康納知道這是提姆的極限，也不繼續逼了，就換了問題，「那麼，是怎麼個奇怪的感覺呢？」

提姆好想打康納，但是現在全身酥軟的感覺讓他沒有力氣，而且康納很壞心地繼續抽插著，提姆快要瘋了，他完全不知道要怎麼形容，他的腦袋完全無法運轉——

忽然，有一些奇怪的東西進入他的體內。

提姆尖叫，那圓圓的感覺，難道……難道……

康納用邪邪的笑容看著提姆。  
  
康納居然把卵弄進他的體內！提姆整個人快暈過去了，那些蛋雖說是圓形的，可是也帶有顆粒……一想到要把那些東西生出來，提姆就害怕得尖叫出來。

在提姆尖叫的同時，康納吻了他，康納深情的吻讓提姆臉紅得像顆富士蘋果一樣。

「寶貝，生給我看。」康納溫柔地說，而提姆只想趕快把異物排出體內，也只能含淚答應。

康納的笑容讓提姆害怕，下一秒他就知道自己的第六感是準確的，因為康納把他固定在一個架子上，現在他雙腿大開，整個人被吊在上面，雙腳都被綁在兩側，雙手雖然沒被固定但他也逃不走，只能抓著欄杆，讓懸空的自己感覺比較安全。

「寶貝，孩子要出生了，我等你喲！」

提姆已經泣不成聲，紅著臉也要趕快把東西排出來。要把帶有顆粒狀的外星卵排出來不是易事，提姆因為顆粒摩擦到敏感點已經失敗了好多次，最後他咬牙終於讓在穴口徘徊著要出又被吞回去的卵排出去。  
  
「哇，寶貝，你生了生了！加油，還有好多顆呢！」康納興奮地擼著自己的陰莖，笑著看他男友的表演。

提姆用力把第二顆排出來，卻在快要成功時被康納推了回去，提姆尖叫出聲。

「康納！求你……幫我弄出來……嗚嗚……」提姆懇切地看著男友，希望他可以幫忙把外星卵弄出來，可是康納居然笑著拒絕了他，讓提姆的心整個往下掉。不但如此，康納還壞心地用手按壓他的腹部，每壓一次，提姆就能感受到極強烈的飽脹感，想要排出卻又排不出來，他只能尖叫，腦袋已經空了。

「寶貝，你看你，我不過是按壓幾下你就敏感成這樣，那發情的時候我一定不能讓你出門，太危險了，我要把你鎖進我的臂彎裡。」

提姆覺得很浪漫但是現在後穴的感覺讓他說不出話，只能抽泣。

康納玩心大發，替男友按壓肚子幫助排卵，卻又在快出來時按摩提姆粉色的皺褶，好不容易放鬆的肌肉又夾緊把卵吞了回去。

提姆已經泣不成聲，他好累。

「寶貝，卵在你穴口的樣子真美，美人兒，你那裡濕答答的，應該很爽對不對？想不想要更爽呢？」  
  
提姆很累，累得沒力氣回應，只嗯哼了一聲。然後康納就幫他按壓著肚子，一個個慢慢地排出來，提姆雖然很累，但是顆粒摩擦到敏感點還是讓他尖叫出來，哭求著康納快點幫他弄出來，他只想要趕快結束這種充滿快感的折磨。

「全部都生出來了，我的好Omega，乖Omega，為了獎勵你……」  
  
康納本來想把話說完的，但是他不小心聽見了傑森說迪克產的乳好香好好喝，迪克還說不要跟孩子搶奶，可是傑森吸吮的水聲有夠大聲，還說奶流得迪克的胸部到處都是，他要幫迪克清理……聽到這邊的康納又炸開了，他把提姆從架子上放下來然後抱到懷裡安慰，親吻極其溫柔，「提姆好棒，提姆真的很棒很乖，可愛的Omega，軟軟的Omega，我最可愛的甜心……」

提姆被這番話安慰，剛剛的委屈都湧上來了，腦袋還在混沌，他下意識緊抓著康納的衣服，蜷縮在男友的懷抱裡，看起來很像一隻無尾熊。

「提姆，我要獎勵你。」

在提姆還沒反應過來的時候，康納已經給他戴上了眼罩。  
  
視線被剝奪的感覺讓提姆很緊張，緊抓著康納的衣服。康納抱著他，溫柔地在他耳邊安撫。提姆本來覺得放鬆了許多，卻沒想到康納忽然開始轉播迪克跟傑森的性事。

「傑森說迪克的奶又香又甜，白色的乳珠從迪克的奶頭裡冒出來好像珍珠一樣，傑森還說迪克的奶溢得他胸部到處都是……提姆，我也想喝奶……」

聽到哥哥們的性事的提姆整個臉都發紅了，迪克產乳他看過，奶水透濕他的上衣讓那個畫面太淫靡，他也看過迪克餵奶的畫面，看起來真俱母性光輝，那時他很羨慕迪克……

康納揉捏擠壓著提姆的胸部跟乳頭，在他耳邊吹氣舔舐著，讓提姆輕輕發顫。

「我也想要提姆的胸部都是奶，可是提姆沒有奶，怎麼辦？提姆你要怎麼補償我？」康納舔了舔提姆的腺體，提姆整個人僵住了。  
  
從剛剛被弄到現在，康納根本就變了一個人，提姆想起布魯斯說康納的另一個爸爸是路瑟，難道剛剛都是路瑟的基因在駕馭他嗎？滿腹委屈累積到現在，他生氣了，「經過剛剛那些，你休想我給你生孩子！」提姆哭訴，「你不要太超過了，我愛你，康納，真的，我願意為了你嘗試很多事情，我願意為了你做很多事，可是我不願意被這樣對待，你不知道有異物在體內排不出來那種緊張感，你這樣只會讓我認為布魯斯並不是太神經質。」

聽到關鍵字的康納僵住了，也回神了，他剛剛整個控制不住自己，一直想要玩弄提姆……他的人類面太過變態……

提姆哭起來了，眼淚染濕了眼罩，嚇得康納趕緊拿掉。「我真的真的很想跟你一起嘗試性愛，但是你得做好安全措施，你得尊重我！迪克和傑森雖然玩得很開，可是他們知道彼此的底線，康納，他們結婚了，他們從青少年時期就愛著對方……你了解我想說的嗎？」  
  
「提姆……我……對不起……你還……好嗎？」

聽到康納關切的聲音，提姆一下子所有的委屈、羞恥、興奮跟忐忑一擁而上，他控制不住自己，越哭越大聲。康納不知所措，只好一直問他還好嗎？有沒有哪裡不舒服；對於康納的親切，提姆的心情複雜，他敲打著男友的胸口，說著自己沒辦法給他產奶。

康納親親提姆的額頭，撫摸他的背脊，不斷道歉，「提姆，你真的很棒，我真的很愛你，我知道了，我會注意自己，我會尊重你……」

「真、真的嗎？」提姆啜泣著。

「真的，提姆，我聽你的。」

「那麼……我要訂一個安全詞，在你太超過的時候，聽到這個安全詞，你要馬上停下來。」他紅腫的雙眼看起來也可愛得不得了。

康納頻頻點頭，而提姆說出那個安全詞時，他差一點沒有軟掉暈倒。

——因為提姆訂的安全詞是「布魯斯」！  
  
康納剛剛想到的安全詞是「克拉克」本來想要跟提姆討論換成這個怎麼樣，但考慮到每次提姆說出這個詞時，克拉克說不定聽得見，然後查到什麼，那就尷尬了，還是算了吧，畢竟「布魯斯」是真的很俱煞車效果。

提姆應該平靜下來，但還是在抽泣著打著哭嗝，「康納，要、要咯……繼續做可以，可、可是咯……要戴保險套咯……我不想這麼早懷孕……而且如果咯……懷孕了，你會被咯……布魯斯殺死的……」提姆不想這麼早守寡。

所以康納就乖乖戴上了保險套。  
  
康納也知道自己剛剛錯了，一直欺負提姆，所以現在他很溫柔，一邊哄著提姆，一邊替他擴張，一邊溫柔地親吻他可愛的男友。

「提姆，你真的好可愛，能跟你交往我真是幸福。」

提姆被他講得心花怒放，而下身手指的進入讓本來就敏感的身體燥熱了起來。

「康納……你真的好帥……」提姆很小聲地說，但是康納聽見了。

「提，我好愛你，你真是上帝賜給我的珍寶。」他知道經過剛剛的玩弄，提姆的後穴早就已經準備好了。  
  
「提姆，你準備好了嗎？」康納溫柔地問，他要先得到提姆的同意才行。

「我……好了……你可以放進來了……」提姆好害羞。

得到了許可，康納便把已經套好保險套的陰莖抵在了穴口，想到他們兩個會一起破處就好興奮，不小心就滑了進去。陰莖插入的瞬間，兩人都舒服得叫了出聲，腦中一片空白。康納最先回神，想著他跟提姆一起破了處，又興奮得脹大了一圈。提姆腦袋還在空白，下身的飽脹感跟剛剛的卵感覺很不一樣，康納的肉棒讓他感覺非常舒服，而當康納抽插起來的時候，提姆發現自己沒辦法停止叫聲。

性事原來如此美妙。

「舒服嗎？提姆，我很舒服，好喜歡你裡面。」

提姆紅著臉，也說了，「康納……我也喜歡你進來我裡面……」雖然剛剛霸道的康納也好帥……提姆發現自己可能喜歡玩強迫梗，想到這裡他突然夾緊了內壁，康納呻吟了一聲，被夾住的感覺差點讓他繳械。  
  
康納讓提姆抱緊自己，然後抱著男友飛到滑水道上，一邊滑水一邊抽插的奇異快感佔滿了提姆的腦容量。當他們掉進泳池裡，那衝擊讓康納插得更深入了，提姆不自覺加深了力道，抓緊康納還沒脫掉的上衣。

兩人從泳池做到岸上又做到床上，現在提姆背對著康納坐在他的陰莖上，雙手被抓在後面，水床的搖晃感讓每一下都是那麼深入撞擊，提姆哭喊著，覺得自己會被康納撞壞掉又同時覺得舒服得不想停下來。

轟隆巨響，有槍聲，摩鐵好像發生了事情，讓在情慾中的他們感到緊繃而差點繳械。康納用透視一看，發現是光博士在攻擊摩鐵，還把摩鐵裡的Omega客人都集中關在一個房間裡。他們就要來到西翼，康納聽到他們在討論布魯斯韋恩的兒子在這裡，可以綁架勒索贖金，於是抱著提姆衝回迪克的房間裡，四目相接的瞬間，大家都臉紅了起來。

傑森率先回神，立刻笑著說，「恭喜小處男畢業啦，看來哥哥們的教育相當成功！」結果被迪克敲頭。

「你沒聽到康納剛剛進來時喊著什麼嗎？光博士來了，還不趕快清理一下準備開工？」

「你忘了我的結還沒退嗎？」傑森大叫。

「噢噢！」

沒想到現在換提姆了，「我剛剛生了太多卵，雙腿無力，怎麼辦……」

於是韋恩家的三個兒子都看向康納，每個人的眼神裡各自訴說著不同的東西。

康納從傑森的眼中讀出「哎呀真看不出來你好這口」，從迪克的眼神中看出「提姆好像被欺負得很慘，好心疼」，在提姆的眼神中讀出「康納，現在是不是應該先鎖門躲起來」之類的云云。

所以他們只好讓康納先出去迎敵，讓提姆先休息，等傑森的結退了以後就會去會合擊退壞人。康納把提姆藏在安全的位置，還找到一台筆電讓提姆來後援，大家都選擇忽略蝙蝠俠，因為現在不是個適合蝙蝠俠出現的時候。

康納出去以後，卻發現除了光博士，居然還有Clay face跟稻草人，這是怎麼回事？康納聽到提姆說小心稻草人的毒氣，還要小心Clay，但康納已經被泥巴控制住了。

「居然會在這裡碰到Superboy，真是太奇怪了。」光博士意有所指的說，「不會裡面睡著其他泰坦成員吧？難道泰坦成員裡面有Omega嗎？這樣非常好。」

稻草人在每一個房間縫隙都放了毒氣，要迷暈裡面的人。康納害怕提姆出事，畢竟光博士有強姦前科，這樣不行，他下意識叫了超人的名字。

超人馬上就到了，還把反派全部抓了起來。

康納被釋放後趕緊奔回房間去吹散毒氣。  
  
然後看到沒事的三人，他放心了。原來提姆用電腦看到他們要放毒，所以提早做好了準備。

傑森看到克拉克進來，趕快拿衣服蓋住迪克的身體，提姆只敢露出一顆頭，笑著對超人打招呼。  
超人面色凝重的對康納說，「回家以後我們要好好談談。」而內心是非常驚恐的，康納看起來已經吃了羅賓，布魯斯如果知道一定會抓狂，而且還會不停叨唸著他說的都是正確的，他的判斷是正確的，年輕氣盛容易做出不該做的事。

崩潰。

鬧了這麼一齣，四人也沒有心情繼續了。傑森的結消了以後跟迪克穿了衣服就回家看孩子了。提姆因為擔心克拉克會罵康納，所以堅持跟康納一起回家。而克拉克呢？被康納弄到心神不寧，忘了跟他們講布魯斯跟達米安到家裡來的事情，直到他門一打開，看到正在跟露意絲聊天的布魯斯才發覺事情大條了。

布魯斯銳利的眼睛瞪著康納，即便他們已經換了衣服但還是逃不過布魯斯的觀察力，誰讓他是世界最厲害的偵探呢？

「你們……都是對方的味道。」青筋暴露。布魯斯往下一看，看到提姆努力併攏卻顫抖的腿。

啪——

布魯斯拍桌，氣得拉了提姆的手就說要帶他去驗傷。克拉克驚恐地拉住好友卻遭到死亡凝視，而強納森則不解為何達米安這麼快就要回去了。  
  
情急之下提姆大喊出，「我們是合意性交啦！」一旁的達米安遮住了強納森的耳朵而露意絲遮住達米安的。康納被提姆的反應嚇到了，馬上跪下來抱住布魯斯的大腿說道，「我們是真心相愛的！請不要拆散我們！」克拉克嚇得屁滾尿流失了魂。

令帖令帖令令帖。  
  
露意絲是最先回過神來的，她撫著臉頰，心裡想著這是什麼精彩的真人八點檔呀！但是看到老公這麼愁眉苦臉的，她還是有點心疼。

布魯斯氣昏了頭，「就算你們是真心相愛，可是你還是傷到了我兒子。克拉克，這筆帳我們改日再算，達米安、提姆，我們回家！」怒氣爆棚。

康納心急，馬上擋到門前跪下，哀求布魯斯不要拆散他們，「我是認真的！我想跟提姆在一起，我不求能迅速跟提姆結婚，可是我會努力成為他的依靠！請您同意我們繼續交往下去！若您不同意，我會每天到您家去直到您了解我的誠意，直到您同意為止！求您不要拆散我們！」

露意絲在他們背後比讚，提姆感動得掉下淚來，強納森覺得康納好帥，而達米安則是一臉鄙視，克拉克差點漏尿，因為布魯斯的表情跟低氣壓已經在他的上空形成強烈颱風，誰這時候過去都會掃到颱風尾！  
  
看到提姆這麼愛康納，布魯斯也只能勉為其難地同意了，但是他不能不警告康納，「你傷到了提姆是事實，他是我的寶貝兒子，我先前就說過了不准傷害他，可是你似乎沒有聽進去，看來上次迪克特意準備的場合根本無用，我也不該聽從他們的美言相信你……但……好吧，看你現在這個樣子……我再給你一次機會，一次觀察期，如果你是想在這段期間在我面前裝乖，之後又傷到提姆……你之後就別想見到他了，聽見沒！」布魯斯又補充，「就算你們之後結婚，要是讓我知道你讓他受委屈，我一定會強制你們離婚！」

康納想到了那個手機程式，他不敢質疑蝙蝠俠的能力，也不敢搞砸這次的機會。

「是的！我會好好對他的！不會辜負你的期望的！」

「哼。」

提姆聽到布魯斯答應他們在一起非常高興，但是布魯斯還是堅持他們現在就要回家。

布魯斯一行人離開以後，克拉克關上了自家大門，轉身的瞬間攤坐在地上。「我真的以為這次完蛋了。」然後放空。

沒過多久，回過神的他對康納說，「晚點你給我到我的書房來。」

露意絲拍拍康納的肩，說這次的確是你的不對，好好聽克拉克的吧。

於是他們進行了一場長達十二小時的訓話，但是康納在中間不小心回想起了提姆嬌羞的模樣，還有肉壁包覆他的感覺而出神，克拉克當然看得出來他在想什麼，現在康納名義上的哥哥實質上的老爸站在他前面非常火。

「你這小色鬼，暫時禁止參與泰坦，你跟我一起出任務，培養一些責任感！」

康納嘴巴掉下去了，不參與泰坦，意思是他跟提姆見面的機會變少了，噢不！

不行，小不忍則亂大謀，他必須忍！  
  
布魯斯開車回家的路上沉默了好一陣，達米安已經睡著，提姆則不發一語，等帶著布魯斯發話。快到高譚邊界時，布魯斯才開口問提姆，「那個小子對你幹了什麼？」

提姆咬著下唇，回想起早上發生的那些事情，回想起雙腿間的極樂快感……這些都不能跟布魯斯說。「沒事，我們只是血氣方剛。」他努力輕描淡寫，但還是阻止不了布魯斯緊急煞車。

沉默了一陣以後他才重新催油門。

「要好好保護自己，談戀愛本來就要小心，更何況是跟氪星人。」語重心長。

回到家後，布魯斯讓提姆先去整理整理，吃過飯後本來也沒事的，結果不小心在轉角聽到傑森跟提姆聊天。

「就叫你不要陪那小子回家，跟我們回家不就得了，結果現在被布魯斯罵了吧。」

「可是……我擔心康納被罵……」

「你這樣下次我跟迪克要怎麼帶你們去玩……不過恭喜你們終於破處……布、布魯斯！」傑森驚恐地看著背後的老父。  
  
「原來是你跟迪克帶他們去摩鐵的嗎？」布魯斯一臉陰沉，覺得教子不善、養子不賢。「你跟迪克馬上到我的書房來。」這個時候阿福端著小甜餅走上來，看到這個狀況深知不妙。

「阿福，麻煩你照顧一下提姆，然後把迪克叫到我書房來。」說完就壓著傑森到書房去了。

迪克得知情形不妙，就抱著瑪莉餵著奶走到布魯斯的書房去，試圖多一道保命符。果不期然，布魯斯看到這畫面就心軟了，讓迪克先回房間去照顧孩子。傑森心裡暗暗叫苦：迪克你這背叛者！看我等下不收拾你！

接著傑森就被布魯斯訓話。

「……你是提姆的哥哥，你怎麼能帶他到那種阿里不達的地方呢？還讓他跟那個氪星人嚐禁果……他才幾歲，萬一懷孕怎麼辦？你身為哥哥不能好好教導他們，是你失職。」

傑森心想：是你太神經質好嗎？之前還唬爛我說康納要拐雙胞胎。

「你的吐槽太大聲了，傑森。」

「這你也聽得見？」

布魯斯冷冷地說，「I'm Batman。」

傑森翻白眼又搖頭，心想死老頭又來了。

不過既然木已成舟，布魯斯也不能做什麼了，生氣也沒用，看到兩個孫子心就軟了。

提姆跟康納變成一對暫時只能用電話聯絡的戀人，但是他們偶爾還是會透過電話在深夜做一些大人的事。

「提……你我現在放進去了，你有感覺嗎？」康納拿著飛機杯，而提姆拿著氪星人假屌，兩人透過電話遠端做愛。

「嗯……康……你好粗喔……」很舒服……

他們不敢常做，因為怕布魯斯查電話費順便查水表。

迪克跟傑森還是恩恩愛愛的，雙胞胎們一個開始學說話，另一個已經開始學走路了，布魯斯看到的時候整個人殺氣都沒了。

塔莉雅在雙胞胎生日的時候送來了很多禮物，布魯斯看到賀卡上寫著「之後如果需要訓練他們，歡迎送來刺客聯盟，我會親自教導他們」然後馬上撕碎了。  
  
時光飛逝，雙胞胎一天比一天大，一瞑大一寸。提姆也快要中學畢業，準備要升大學了。達米安在這個時候開始試圖搶奪羅賓的位置，而提姆單飛這件事情，則又是後話了。

欲知後事如何，且待下噗分曉。


End file.
